It's A Collection, Not An Obsession!
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: Collection of Toy Story oneshots. 8. While Andy is away, the toys stumble upon Wikipedia and chaos ensues.
1. Always About You

**So, for whatever reason, I had deleted this from my account. I don't remember **_**why**_** I did that exactly, but nonetheless it's back up. Hmmmm… At least I kept the stories on my computer!**

**Anyways, this was originally titled ****What If We Could Be****. Same story, new title. I figured if I was going to re-upload them, might as well go back through and revise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters. The entire franchise is owned by the wonderful creative minds of those at Disney and Pixar. This will hold true for the entirety of the collection.**

* * *

.:Always About You:.

* * *

"_What if what I want makes you sad at me_

_And is it my fault or can I fix it please?_

'_Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

'_Cause you know that I'm always all for you." _

The light, fluorescent green glow his suit gave off was his only light as he made his way across the bed, careful not to wake his friends or the little girl asleep in the bed. This was the third night in a row Buzz Lightyear had found himself waking in the middle of the night. Every night thus far, after awaking from sleep, Buzz found himself drawn to the windowsill to stare up at the stars and mull over everything in his head. Perhaps it was because he was programmed to have a love for space and the stars, or maybe he just found the sky and stars to be comforting no matter what his programming said. Either way, Buzz made his way over the windowsill again that night.

He didn't know what it was about the stars and night sky, but they always managed to bring him comfort when he needed it most now. When he thought about it, this was only the fourth or fifth night he had seen the night sky for over ten years now—and two of those nights he had seen it from something close to a prison.

Buzz felt a feeling of uneasiness settle in his stomach at the thought of their most recent adventure away from home. The whole ordeal from Sunnyside to the incinerator was a large part of what was keeping Buzz awake at night. That, and a certain cowgirl…

Buzz sighed and looked up at the stars which twinkled in return. He knew his relationship with Jessie had changed while at Sunnyside, but the problem was he couldn't remember why it changed, how it changed, or when it changed.

He was frustrated. No matter how hard he tried, recalling all that had happened at the daycare and the junkyard was hard. He could only remember very few details and then there was a large gap which was blurred—as if he had been watching his own life unfold in front of him behind a clouded screen. He knew what had happened; all the toys had brought him up to speed after the little Paso Doble he had done with Jessie their first week at Bonnie's. He had begun asking questions then and only after he had heard the truth did he wish he had never asked.

Buzz didn't want to make it seem like he had had it worse than any of his friends at Sunnyside, but he couldn't help feeling that those nights had affected him more in the long run. Now, a gap of his memory was missing and even with the stories Woody, Jessie, and the rest told, they wouldn't return. _He_ had to deal with the guilt of turning against his friends against his own will. _He_ had to deal with all the memories lost when he was reset. _He_ had to accept the fact that he had two completely different people living within him that could resurface with just the flick of a switch. Sure, his friends had dealt with his traitorous self, but Buzz still felt as though they had had it much easier than he had.

A growl escaped him as he slammed a plastic fist down on the sill beside him. It wasn't fair! He was now stuck with that lapse in his memory and he couldn't do anything about it. He remembered everything up to the night he went to request his and his friend's transfer to the Butterfly Room. He remembered being caught by Ken and the other toys and then having a small altercation with Lotso. He remembered being held down Big Baby while Lotso ordered his goons to remove the casing of his battery compartment. He remembered the pain of his screws being removed and then…

Nothing.

Buzz shuddered. Before his friends had told him everything, he had no idea how long that blackness lasted. For all he knew, it could've been years! He was grateful it hadn't been anywhere close to that long, but it _had _been long enough to come back clueless. He did remember there had been a few flashes in which he could see something other than the dreaded color black. He remembered darting across a heavily guarded playground and standing with trash falling all around him.

The next thing he remembered clearly was waking up to find Jessie clutching his shoulders, a look of pure fear etched on her face. Woody was beside her, as well as the rest of his friends and their faces displayed the very same expression. He remembered making a somewhat smart comment before Jessie had grabbed him in a fierce hug and covered his face in kisses.

He had been _very_ confused then.

Buzz felt his cheeks heat up as he recalled the memory. According to his friends he had been crushed by a television after saving Jessie from the falling garbage. Apparently he had been out cold and shards of glass had littered his suit. He wasn't responding to Jessie's pleading cries and they were beginning to lose hope.

_They thought I had died,_ Buzz thought, swallowing a lump in his throat.

He shut his eyes and turned away from the stars. He had caused so much pain. He had caused so much pain to so many people in such a small amount of time.

Not only that, but he had probably confused poor Jessie to death. First he turns traitor against her, then he turns into a romantic Spaniard, confessing his unyielding love to her every five minutes. Now, he was stuck with the effects of it all. Now, whenever Jessie would think of him, she would be reminded of him shoving her into a basket and holding her prisoner. She would be reminded of him acting cold and indifferent to her, speaking to her as if she was the very dirt he stood upon. Now, she would fear getting him riled up even in the slightest could lead to the flip of the switch that would turn him back into the Buzz he was not.

And his Spanish self… Buzz knew he had feelings for the cowgirl and if his Spanish self thought them to be love, then he knew it was probably so. After all, it had been _him_—the real him—who had grabbed her hand in the incinerator and not let go until after they were safely headed back to Andy's. He had gone along with Jessie's silly little tango. He had known what he was doing with no influence of his Spanish self after the little push to get him started.

Buzz looked back up to the stars. So he did love Jessie, so what? It's not like he'd ever muster enough courage to tell her. She might not even want it after everything that had happened between them.

"Buzz?"

Buzz jumped as he turned to the source of the voice. Jessie was standing at the edge of the windowsill staring him down with a concerned look.

"J-Jessie, w-what are you doing up?" Buzz asked, his voice dry from not being used—a poor excuse to why he really was stuttering.

She shrugged, a small smile gracing her features. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," he said, looking down at the surface in front of him.

"Are you okay, Buzz?" Jessie asked. "You seem all caught up in somethin'."

Buzz glanced up at her and then back down quickly. He couldn't tell her. He was Buzz Lightyear, he wasn't supposed to let issues like memory loss and love affect him like this. It wasn't space ranger protocol.

_I'm not a ranger though, I'm a toy. _

"It's nothing," he mumbled back automatically.

He _wanted_ to talk to her, to tell her all the conflicting emotions battling it out inside of him. He _wanted_ to tell her he loved her as the Buzz he was and not some Spanish impostor.

"You sure?" she pressed, not convinced.

Buzz didn't reply and just continued to stare down in front of him. Jessie sat down next to him and scooted closer to him. Buzz watched her from the corner of his eye and forced himself not to flinch at her touch.

"What's wrong, Buzz?" she asked again. "You can tell me anythin'."

_I know I can, that's the problem._

"I just… I can't," he mumbled to her.

"Why can't you?"

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just spill?

"Because…" was the lame reply he gave her, cursing himself to infinity and beyond in his head.

"Buzz," she said with a chuckle, "that's not an answer."

Buzz remained silent and turned back to look at the stars. Jessie copied him, letting her legs hang out the open window slightly.

"Is it Bonnie?" she asked.

Buzz shook his head.

"Woody?"

Again, Buzz shook his head.

Jessie followed his gaze to the sky as if the answer was somewhere up there. She squinted as she thought.

"Sunnyside?" she guessed.

Seeing Buzz flinch and tense automatically at the word was her answer. He didn't have to say anything. Suddenly everything made sense.

"Are you upset about what happened at Sunnyside?"

Buzz sighed, although there was a small smile present on his face.

"You can just read me like a book, can't you?" he asked.

Jessie smiled. "It gets easier after a few years," she replied.

Buzz's smiled faded as he looked to the cowgirl doll beside him.

"Now that you know, I assume you're not just going to drop it, are you?"

"Not 'till I know what's buggin' you. I'm worried 'bout you, Buzz. You haven't been yourself lately," she told him in all seriousness.

"Maybe that's because I really _haven't _been myself lately," he replied back bitterly.

"Buzz nothing that happened at Sunnyside was your fault," Jessie said to him. "We don't blame you for your actions. Lotso's the one to blame."

"It's not that," Buzz said with a shake of his head, his eyes closed, head down. "It's the fact that I lost a part of myself there that I'll never be able to recover. I turned into someone completely different and I'll never be able to right his wrongs. I can remember close to _nothing_ of those nights and this isn't like amnesia where it may come back over time, those memories will _never_ come back."

Jessie looked on with a look of remorse. She had no idea that being reset had affected him so much. She had figured he would just push everything he did under the influence to the back of his head and never think of them again.

Apparently it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I didn't even think of that," Jessie muttered. "Even the stories we all told you didn't help?"

Buzz shook his head, his eyes remaining closed. "Not a bit," he answered. "I know what happened now, but they're not _my memories_."

Jessie pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her arms. She could imagine that wasn't the best feeling in the world. Knowing what happened, but not really _knowing_ what happened.

She looked to the toy beside her and her phantom heart nearly broke at the sight before her. In all her years of knowing Buzz, she had never seen him look so utterly defeated; broken. He was Buzz Lightyear! He was supposed to be strong, prideful. He was supposed to stutter in embarrassment when she was around him. He wasn't supposed to look like he did now.

"Besides," Buzz started again with a heavy sigh, "that's not all that's been bothering me."

"What else is bothering you?" she asked.

Buzz drew in a shaky breath as he opened his eyes finally to look at her. Now or never.

"You," he said.

Jessie was surprised at this. She was bothering him?

"Me?" she questioned, her nerves beginning to get the best of her as she started tugging at her braid. "What'd I do?"

Buzz looked at her longingly. Ever so carefully, he took her hand in his, just like he had at the dump. Jessie, even more confused now, looked down at their adjoined hands. Buzz felt slightly motivated when he felt her squeeze back.

"I know my Spanish self confessed certain things to you that I'm sure you thought I'd never say," he started. "But, honestly, all of his confessions may have been the slight push I needed to come to my senses about how I truly feel about you, Jessie."

Jessie's eyes widened. Was he really confessing what she thought he was confessing?

"Uh…" Buzz stuttered, his train of thought lost momentarily as he caught the look gleaming in Jessie's eyes now.

_Oh no; no stuttering tonight Buzz. You're going to get this done, and you're going to do it without making a fool of yourself._

"When I found out that I had rescued you from the garbage in that truck and had sacrificed myself for your safety, I started thinking. I realized that—had I been in the right mindset at the time—I would do it all the same all over again. You… mean a lot to me, Jessie. I know this because even through everything that happened at Sunnyside and the junkyard, through all my memory loss and muy loco self, there was always one constant, even when all I could comprehend was darkness…" His azure eyes caught her emerald ones as he breathed out the final word: "You."

He glanced away quickly before looking back and his grip on her hand slackened ever so slightly.

"Jessie, I… I love you," he told her. "And this time it isn't coming from a Spaniard, it's coming from me. The _real_ me. I swear. I know it."

If Jessie had a heart, it would have already swelled to the point where it would burst. Buzz had just confessed the one thing to her she had always wanted to hear, but feared she never would after all that had happened. A grin too big for even the Cheshire Cat spread across her face.

"B-Before you say anything," Buzz stopped her, "I don't want you to answer just to make me feel better. I understand if things will never be the same between us because of what I did at Sunnyside… I just wanted you to know."

Jessie's grin turned into a sympathetic smile as she watched Buzz avert his gaze away from her—though he still held onto her hand. He was so caring, always putting himself behind others. If Jessie didn't want this, then that would be okay with Buzz; he would make himself not want it as well, yet she knew they'd still continue being the best of friends.

But Jessie did want this, want him. She wanted him immensely. The thing she said to him when she first came to Andy's room years ago still stood. He was by far the sweetest space toy she had ever been fortunate enough to meet.

"What if I want this just as much as you?" she whispered to him, squeezing his hand again and grabbing the other one.

Buzz looked up at her and Jessie couldn't help but giggle at the look of disbelief on his face. But there was a look in his eyes that caused Jessie to shiver: love. The look of love burned more in those blue eyes of his than Jessie had seen anywhere else.

"Really?" he asked her. He _had_ to be sure. He couldn't make any mistakes now.

Jessie kept the smile on her face. "Really, Buzz. I want this; I want you," she told him. "I love you."

As if to prove her point, Jessie leaned in towards him and initiated their first kiss. Buzz tensed instantly, too shocked to do anything but stare at the cowgirl before him. He felt his cheeks flare, though knew they remained their same, tan color.

When Jessie didn't pull back immediately, however, Buzz mustered all his courage and softly kissed her back, feeling his deflated pride returning ever so slowly.

They both felt the rush of electricity that traveled through them as they remained in their lip lock. Buzz's wings managed to pop out involuntarily, but Buzz found him self not embarrassed by it for the first time. He eventually found himself pulling away from Jessie, the need for air too great.

He looked to Jessie then to gauge her reaction and swore her cheeks were redder than they normally are despite them being toys. Jessie beamed at him and Buzz came to the realization that whatever memories he is missing from Sunnyside or whatever memories he may lose in the future, he will now be able to fill with memories of him and Jessie…for infinity and beyond.

"_What if it what I want makes you sad at me_

_And if it's my fault then let me fix it please_

'_Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

'_Cause you know that I'm always all for you."_

* * *

**Well, I got reviews for this once, hope to get them all back! Please review!**


	2. Toy vs Human

**Again, another re-upload. I remember this was my favorite of the three I had up previously.**

**

* * *

**

.:Toy vs Human:.

* * *

It was that time of day again when Bonnie had to put all her adventures on hold to go to her swimming lessons. The toys felt ambivalent about her leave—they loved all the attention she gave them, but it was nice to do things of their own. As Bonnie scampered around her room getting ready, the toys secretly watched her. She was so full of energy and a gift to them all. Andy's old toys especially felt that way towards Bonnie. She was their savior in a way, and they would never be able to repay her for her kindness and love.

"Bye guys, see you later! Have fun while I'm gone!" Bonnie shouted her goodbye to them as she ran downstairs after her mother called her for the fifth time.

Upon hearing the front door close, the toys instantly sprang to life and dispersed to do things of their own. Buzz sat up and pushed his helmet back. Bonnie had drawn a mustache on his helmet in washable ink in order to let him be the bad guy in one of her many stories. Buzz had to admit, he liked the change. He had _always_ been the good guy with Andy, and though he had never minded it, a change was nice. He felt a different sense of power he had never felt while playing hero.

Buzz smiled. That was what was so great about being a toy. You could be completely evil one day and then with the dawn of a new day, you could be the hero. You could switch back and forth from one to the other without any problem. It was simple, easy, and fun; the best part was it didn't affect him personally. Hero or villain, he was still the same old Buzz Lightyear at the end of the day.

_Why had I been so naïve to accept ever being a toy?_ Buzz thought to himself as he finally picked himself up. _It's great!_

"Hey, Buzz, can I talk to you?"

Buzz turned around to see Woody approaching him. He started to smile at his friend, but upon noticing the look of concern on the cowboy's face, he let it fade.

"Is something wrong, Woody?"

"I…I don't know," said toy replied. "It's Jessie. Have you noticed she's been awfully quiet lately?"

In fact, Buzz had. Jessie was usually full of energy just like Bonnie. She was usually chasing Bullseye around the room or wrestling with Woody or himself, but, lately, he hadn't seen—not to mention heard—much of her.

"Yeah, I have," Buzz answered. "Do you know what's up?"

"No, I thought you might know."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"Would you mind?"

Buzz shook his head. Any excuse he got to talk to Jessie was fine with him. He told his friend he would and, reassured his sister was in good hands, Woody left to find Slinky.

Buzz wasted no time in scanning the room for the usually jubilant cowgirl. He didn't see her anywhere in Bonnie's room however and his puzzlement grew. Where could she have gone? Even when Bonnie and her parents _weren't_ around, the toys almost _always_ stayed in Bonnie's room. The only exceptions were when they went on vacations or weekend trips. At any other time it was too risky. Surely Jessie knew that.

Either way, Buzz found himself leaving Bonnie's room unnoticed by the others and crept quietly down the hall, looking for any signs of movement. He heard a noise from downstairs and immediately went still on instinct. When he didn't hear any footsteps or voices accompanying the noise, he unfroze and peered down the stairs just in time to catch the dog flap on the front door swing shut. Jessie went outside? Interest—and concern—peaked, Buzz made his way down the stairs.

He easily climbed through the dog door without even thinking about the fact that the Anderson's didn't have a dog or even a cat, and resumed searching for Jessie. He found her sitting under a tree by Mrs Anderson's garden, knees pulled to her chest, eyes cast to the sky, and faint smile on her lips.

_God, she's beautiful,_ Buzz thought absentmindedly. He quickly caught himself and shook his head. Now wasn't the time to get sidetracked. He needed to find out what was wrong. _She does look pretty though, sitting like that. _Buzz gritted his teeth in frustration. _Darn it…_

Slowly, he approached her.

"Jessie?" he called out softly as not to startle her.

She directed her gaze onto him and Buzz forced his knees not to go weak. Upon realizing it was him who had said her name, she smiled.

"Oh, hey Buzz," she greeted. "What'cha doin' out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Jessie grinned. "Well, I asked first."

Buzz averted his eyes away from her as he nearly mumbled, "I came to see you."

Jessie's grinned widened even more. "That so? Well, I'm flattered, ranger. Any particular reason why?"

He willed himself to look at her this time. "I wanted to see if you were alright," he told her straight. "You…haven't seemed yourself lately."

"Oh."

"There's nothing wrong, is there?"

Jessie pulled her knees in again and shook her head. "Nah, I've just been thinkin' 'bout things."

She had his attention now.

"Things like what?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked over at the garden with a small chuckle.

"You'd think it was silly," she told him.

"No I wouldn't, Jessie," he told her, desperately wanting to know what seemed to be troubling her. "I promise I wouldn't."

Jessie looked back at him with shimmering eyes and Buzz felt his knees buckle slightly despite his best attempt to keep them from doing so. She stared at him for a moment as if making sure he wouldn't judge her before sighing and resting her head on her knees.

"Buzz," she whispered, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were human?"

The question caught him off guard and he blinked. _That's_ what had her so seemingly down in the dumps? Buzz sat down next to her and looked at the grass in front of him.

"I remember briefly wondering about it when I first learned I was a toy, yes."

"Did you…sometimes wish you were?" Jessie then asked him, not looking at him, but fiddling with a blade of grass.

"Yeah, but now I've come to love being a toy and it hasn't crossed my mind since," he told her.

Jessie let the breeze blow the blade of grass out of her hand before saying, "Lately, I don't know why, but I've been thinkin' a lot about it and it just seems like we're missing out on so much being the way we are."

"Missing out?" Buzz repeated, failing to see her point.

"Yeah," she replied. "We're _toys_, Buzz. We're supposed to be inanimate objects; we're not even supposed to be alive. We don't get hungry, we _can_ breathe, but then again, we can stop breathing when we need to be inanimate; we never need to use the bathroom, we don't age, it's like we don't even live at all."

Buzz sat quietly, listening to her spew her troubles. He absorbed every word she said and processed it. He didn't interject just yet however, knowing she had more to say.

"Sometimes…I…I just wish I were real. You know, really _real_. It's like…being a toy…we don't have a purpose to live like humans do, so why are we able to come to life?"

"Jessie, we are real," Buzz told her, wishing to ease her troubles. "We're just real in a different way than the humans. We breathe in our own way, we age in our own way. We feel, we see, we hear. And…don't you think it's easier that we don't have to eat? We never have to worry about going hungry. We're never troubled about going to the bathroom either. That part's at least beneficial."

Buzz felt a glimmer of hope when he saw he had made Jessie smile with his last comment, but that smile quickly faded as Jessie prepared to speak again.

"That's the part that makes me wish I were human the most, Buzz: feeling. Yeah, we feel things, sure. We feel pain, happiness, anger," with a glance his way she added in a whisper: "love," causing Buzz to blush as well as a toy could.

"But…but it's not the same!" she exclaimed, her voice catching as it rose in tone. "I want to be able to watch myself grow, age. I've been living for over fifty years and I look the same as I did the day I came outta the box! I wanna experience everything a human does." Jessie let out a shaky breath and Buzz could've sworn her eyes were shining; a toys unshed tears. "Especially…especially love."

Buzz gulped. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with where this was going. He told himself to hear her out though. This was Jessie, his best friend alongside Woody. She needed him right now, and he wasn't going to deny her his comfort.

"I…I wanna know what a kiss feels like, I wanna be able to feel the joy in being asked out on a date, in being proposed to. But…being a toy…we can't marry unless we're _made_ that way like the Potato Heads. We can't make love or have kids, or…or grow old with the one we love," she ranted. She let herself breathe for a moment before looking to Buzz. "I…I want to know what all that _feels_ like, Buzz, but we can't because we're toys."

Buzz's eyes widened. She really _was_ upset about all this, wasn't she? He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how troubled she had been earlier. How long had she been going on with these thoughts in her head?

Jessie, thinking Buzz had zoned out, smiled and whispered quietly, "I want to be able to experience all of that with you, Buzz."

The space ranger, however, heard every word.

"Really?" he asked, and Jessie looked mortified he had heard that.

"You…want to do all of that…with m-me?"

Giving in, Jessie slowly nodded and smiled shyly and, again, Buzz could've sworn her cheeks had reddened ever so slightly.

Buzz stared at her, and a determined look came across his face as he did so. He may not be able to give her exactly what she wanted, but, human or not, he would give it his best shot. Jessie was the world to him, he realized right then and there, and she deserved the world and more in return and if that meant trying the impossible and breaking any kind of law or code then so be it. He would do it for her.

He would do it for them both.

"Jessie," he started, and immediately he noticed his throat had gone dry all of a sudden.

"I…I may not be able to give you everything, but I'm willing to try all of it and more with you if it pleases you. I hate it when you're upset and I'd do anything to take your troubles away. We may be toys, but we can experience a love humans can't and we can make it better than theirs if we really try." He couldn't believe he had said all that without stuttering. Jessie was now staring at him, eyes wide, mouth agape, but pure joy shining behind those emerald irises of hers.

Clearing his throat, he finished by saying, "I'm willing…are you?"

His answer was a loud squeal and being tackled to the ground in a bear hug. Buzz didn't know exactly what it was, but something in his body felt as though it had tightened and his circuiting sparked.

"Oh Buzz, you're the best," Jessie squealed in his ear. "We'll create a love all our own. If humans can do it, we can do it better."

Buzz smiled. "That's the spirit," he told her. He bit his lip and glanced away from her briefly before asking, "So…how do we start?"

Jessie giggled. "Well, how 'bout we start at the bottom and work our way up?" she suggested, inching ever closer to Buzz's face.

Buzz got the hint and smiled slyly at her. He brought his face up to meet hers and ever so carefully, they brought their lips together like they had seen humans do.

At first they didn't feel anything, but then it hit them all at once. Buzz felt as if he was short-circuiting and the tightening he had felt before intensified two-fold. It was a feeling of utter bliss. Jessie must have been feeling the same for she closed her eyes and pressed herself down on him even further. They moved their lips together in a steady motion following everything they had had exampled for them. Jessie wrapped a leg around Buzz's and his wings popped out in response. Buzz felt his hand move up to Jessie's head like it was a hidden instinct as the other was placed on her back. Jessie sighed in pure bliss and Buzz thought he felt his plastic hardening though he had no idea why.

Slowly, regrettably, they pulled away from the other only to catch their breath and confront the other.

"That was…" Buzz started.

"Better than I ever thought it would be," Jessie finished.

Buzz smiled. "Same here."

"So," Jessie said, touching her nose to Buzz's nose. "Date next?"

Buzz's blue eyes sparkled. "You bet."

* * *

**I believe the toys won this round. ;) **


	3. Nightmares and Dreams

**I'm pretty sure this is the last of the stories I had in this collection before I took it down for whatever reason.**

**This one is a Buzz and Woody friendship, though on a second read-through, it does have a hint of slash, but please don't let that deter you. I don't think it will ruin the story if you don't like the pairing.**

**

* * *

**

.:Nightmares and Dreams:.

* * *

Woody shot awake with an audible gasp for the seventh night in a row. His eyes darted around the room anxiously as if he feared he wasn't out of his nightmare yet. Soon, he managed to get his breath under control and heaved a sigh of relief.

It was all a dream _yet again._

Just noticing how his arms were wrapped tightly around himself, Woody grimaced before slowly letting them fall to their respective sides. The cowboy doll knitted his eyebrows together as he stared down at the comforter in thought. This was the seventh night in a row that his nightmare had plagued him. It didn't make any sense why it chose to come back to haunt him after all this time. It had been years since the incident and ever since then, his life had been as normal as it gets for a toy.

So why? Why come back after all these years?

Huffing, Woody slowly pulled himself to his feet. There'd be no falling back asleep tonight he knew, might as well get up and _do_ something instead of laying still and thinking about it.

Careful not to wake Bonnie or the few toys up on the bed with her, Woody made his way to the end of the bed before hopping off it, landing with a soft _thud_. Glancing up at the bed, he waited to see or hear if he had woken anyone, but after several seconds of silence, Woody smiled and made his way over to the dresser.

Meanwhile, up on the nightstand, a sly Buzz Lightyear opened an azure eye. Unfreezing, he watched Woody scale the dresser as Buzz had seen him do nights before and then sit in front of the window with his head in his hands.

Buzz had been wanting to approach the cowboy lately on what had been keeping him up at night. He heard him wake from his sleep every night, sometimes accompanied by a startled yelp or most often a heavy gasp. The night that had almost caused the space ranger to approach the toy was the night Woody had woken up crying. Buzz had instantly known whatever was plaguing him at night was worse than just some petty nightmare if it made Woody cry. Buzz had never seen Woody cry and the sound of it had scared him and had ended up haunting _him_ that night.

As Buzz watched Woody's form begin to shake, he narrowed his eyes. No. He wouldn't let another night pass without knowing what had Woody so rattled. He watched him during the day and had noticed how he made extra sure every _one_ of them was present at the morning meetings. He noticed the fearful look behind his eyes whenever Bonnie played with them a bit rough.

What had scared him so was what Buzz longed to know. He longed to see his best friend smile again—a _real_ smile, not the ones he always supplied him with during the day. Buzz could read him too well to know his smiles now held absolutely no happiness whatsoever. Buzz wanted Woody to return back to his usual self and he wanted to be the one to bring the old Woody back. He didn't want anyone's help.

Woody had been the only one to help Buzz see how great it was to be a toy years and years ago. When he had been the one filled with sadness and regrets, Woody had been there to bring light into his life; and ever since he had, Buzz had kept a special part of his heart open only to Woody.

It was time Buzz tried to return the favor.

Quickly and quietly, Buzz jumped off the nightstand and followed Woody's previous steps to the dresser. As he began to climb and approached the top, he could make out the sound of stifled sobs and Buzz's heart nearly broke. In all his years of knowing Woody—of being _best friends_—Buzz had never seen the cowboy like this. It killed Buzz inside and he was determined not to call it a night until Woody was back to his jubilant, if not stubborn, self.

Woody still hadn't acknowledged Buzz's presence and Buzz figured he probably hadn't even heard his approach. He stared at his friend and sighed at how broken and defeated he looked. Once he caught his gaze lingering, however, Buzz shook his head and reminded himself why he was there.

"Woody?"

Buzz had tried to use as quiet a voice as possible, but Woody still ended up jumping at the sound. His arm immediately went to his eyes as though to wipe away tears even though Buzz knew toys couldn't cry.

But, seeing as Buzz had been surprised by so much lately, he wouldn't really be so shocked to find out if they could.

"Buzz," Woody said back. "What are you doing awake?"

It was obvious to Buzz that he had been as close to crying as a toy could get by the tone in his voice.

"I…heard you get up," Buzz replied honestly. "You had another nightmare…didn't you?"

Woody looked up to him and the broken look in Woody's eyes nearly brought Buzz to his knees.

"How do you know?"

Buzz looked away from him, not able to hold Woody's gaze no matter how much he wanted to.

"I hear you every night. You wake up panting, or screaming and once I heard you crying." Buzz made a point to look at him as he said, "Woody, I'm worried about you. I'm hoping you can enlighten me on what's wrong so I won't have to worry so much."

This time Woody looked away from him.

"It's nothing, Buzz, just some stupid nightmares," he mumbled, a bitter undertone to his voice.

_He looks back at his friends as he feels himself slipping, not only on the slight incline but in consciousness as well. He reaches out for his friends for help and sees Buzz reach back. He extends his hand as far as it will stretch._

_ He brushes fingertips with Buzz before he yells out in pain, his hand retracting to beat the flames slowly inching up his body. He looks behind him to see the fire growing bigger the more he approaches it. Flames lash out at him and catch on to different parts of his body. _

_ Buzz reaches out for him again, but suddenly the incline increases and he slides into the fire. He hears Buzz and the rest of his friends yell his name before the sound of his own screaming tunes them out. The flames engulf his body, melt his hands and face. The pain grows unbearable and he only wishes for it to end. _

Woody shuddered violently to which Buzz replied, "It doesn't seem like a 'stupid nightmare' to me."

Woody shot him his best glare, but it ended up only being a spark, the haunted look now overpowering anything else.

Buzz sat beside him and hesitated before pulling Woody to his side, arm draped over the cowboy's shoulder. Woody accepted the comfort and let his head fall on Buzz's shoulder. Buzz swallowed a knot in his throat when he heard Woody sniffling again. This isn't right. Never in a million years would Buzz have guessed something could cause Woody to become this distraught.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" Buzz asked him in between sobs. "You helped me through a rough time in my life, I want to return the favor to you."

Woody coughed and heaved in a shaky breath before looking to Buzz. They locked eyes and Buzz could tell that Woody desperately _wanted_ to tell him what's wrong but couldn't find the strength to relive it again.

Understanding, Buzz squeezed his shoulder, silently telling him to take his time.

They sat there awhile like that, Woody breaking out into an occasional sob or shiver. Buzz kept his arm around Woody as he gazed out the window, patiently waiting for Woody to speak.

Buzz lost track of how much time had passed before he felt Woody shift out of his hold, letting him know he was ready to talk.

"I keep dreaming about that time in the incinerator," he began, and Buzz immediately cringed at his own memories. "Most of the times I'm further down than the rest of you and I keep reaching for your hand, but can never reach. The incline we were one increases all of a sudden and I fall into the flames."

Woody shivered again, but continued. "It feels so real I feel the pain. I _feel_ my clothes catching on fire,I _feel_ my face melting…it's horrible." The last part was nothing but a whisper. "Then, sometimes, when I reach out for you, you just look at me and don't help me. None of you attempt to help me and just watch me fall to my death."

Buzz's heart plunged to the bottom of his stomach at that. He hopes Woody knows he would _never_ deny him help. He needed to make sure…

"Woody, you know I'd never hesitate to help you, right?" he questioned carefully.

Buzz felt another part of him shatter when he watched Woody slowly shake his head.  
"I…honestly don't know anymore, Buzz," the cowboy whispered. "I keep telling myself you'll help me the next time, but…sometimes you don't."

Buzz swallowed again. He was about to say something when Woody looked back at him, the fear in his eyes directed at Buzz personally this time.

"The worst one was when it was _you_ who was reaching out for help and so close to the flames," he said. "You reached out for help and I remember actually sliding further down in order to reach you. I knew how this was going to end and I wanted to do everything in my power to save you…but…" he trailed off and Buzz predicted his next words, "I couldn't save you."

Buzz thought awhile on what he should say. He watched Woody glance away from him again and studied the fear still present in his eyes. He knew he should try and cheer Woody up, but there was still one question nagging at the back of his brain.

"Why didn't you tell anyone the first night it happened?" he asked instead.

_Why didn't you tell me?_ he thought, wishing he had the guts to actually say it aloud.

Woody shrugged. "I thought it would go away. I kept _wishing_ it would go away," he said.

Buzz didn't say anything and pitied his friend. Woody broke out of Buzz's hold and sighed as he looked out the window.

"I feel so stupid, letting a nightmare affect me this much. Everyone calls me the leader; I'm supposed to be brave and respected…but I'm nothing more than a coward."

Something inside Buzz snapped at that and he couldn't stop the words before they were out of his mouth.

"Woody! You are not a coward! _Everyone_ has nightmares and everyone handles them differently. You can't be mad at yourself for this. The incinerator was terrifying; it makes sense you're still having nightmares over it. We all almost lost our _lives_ that day! You _will_ get over it in time, just like everyone else did. Just having nightmares doesn't automatically make you a coward. You know none of us would ever think you were one! Especially me!"

He caught himself before he went too far and shut his mouth to gauge Woody's reaction. He was sitting before him wide-eyed and it was only then Buzz realized he had stood up in the middle of his tirade.

"I'll help you through this, Woody," he told him, lowering his voice and sitting back down. "We all will, if you'll let us."

Woody absorbed all of what he had said and Buzz smiled when he saw Woody's mouth twitch up into a small duplicate.

"You're exactly right, Buzz," he told him, agreeing full-heartedly. "I guess…I just needed someone to beat it into me."

"What are friends for, partner?" Buzz rhetorically asked, slapping a hand on the cowboy's back.

The two toys had then fallen into a comfortable silence as the first signs of the day ahead could be seen on the horizon. Woody had taken the time to pick himself back up and think about what Buzz had said to him. He closed his eyes briefly and was elated when he wasn't met with a fiery inferno, just a soothing black. Buzz kept his gaze steady out the window, proud with himself for seemingly cheering Woody up. He had done what he wanted. He had completed his mission.

"You know," Woody broke the silence, surprising Buzz ever-so-slightly, "it wasn't every night I had that nightmare. Sometimes it didn't come and I actually had pleasant dreams. Dreams about all the guys and us, dreams about Bonnie, _good_ dreams about Sunnyside, reliving memories with Andy, and even dreaming that he comes back to play with us now and then."

"That's good," Buzz replied. "It's good you didn't have that nightmare _every_ night, but, obviously you had it enough to affect you as it did."

"Do you ever have nightmares, Buzz?" Woody then asked.

Buzz looked at him strangely. "Of course I do. Why?"

Woody merely shrugged. "You're Buzz Lightyear; I can't imagine you ever being frightened by something."

Buzz felt flattered by the compliment, yet replied, "That doesn't mean I don't get scared. Everyone has fears, Woody, even the strongest person in the world."

"What were your nightmares about?" Woody asked. Upon seeing Buzz flinch, however, he added, "I mean…you don't have to tell me. I'm just being nosy."

Buzz shook his head, however, surprising Woody. "You told me yours, it's only fair I tell you mine."

Woody cracked a smile and joked, "You're never this giving, Buzz. Why the sudden change?"

This time it's was Buzz's time to shrug. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you're my best friend, maybe it's something else."

Woody smiled at that, but remained silent waiting to hear Buzz speak again.

"The first nightmare I ever had—and you can't get mad at me for this—was about you…back when we first met. We were at Sid's, my arm was broken off and the 'cannibal toys' surrounded me. Except, that time, you didn't yell at them to get away from me, you joined in. And instead of _fixing_ my arm, you broke off my other one," he remembered.

Woody winced. He really wasn't surprised Buzz had nightmares involving him like that. He had been pretty nasty to him when they had first met. Woody remembered having a nightmare involving Buzz hurting Andy back around that time as well, though it wasn't nearly as bad as his most recent one.

"Then, after we got to Bonnie's," Buzz continued, "I had a nightmare my demo self took control and started hurting all of you. It was even worse then back at Sunnyside because instead of just feeling passed out as I did then, I was stuck _watching_ and helpless to do anything."

"Wow, Buzz," was all Woody could say at first. Then as an afterthought, he added, "I never knew. You always hid your distress really well."

"Honestly, I was like you in a way," he said, turning to Woody. "I didn't want to share with anyone and thought they'd eventually go away—which they did. Like I said, nightmares affect everyone differently. I was able to suppress mine until I forgot about them and realized they were just dreams."

"You're stronger than me in that sense, then," Woody mumbled. "I wasn't able to suppress that nightmare, no matter how hard I tried."

Buzz put his hand on Woody's shoulder again and said sternly, yet with a smile on his face, "_Forget about it_."

Woody matched his smile. "Can do."

The sun was slowly rising off in the distance now and Buzz and Woody averted their attention to it.

"The sun's already coming up," Woody pointed out. "We should probably get back to bed before Bonnie wakes up."

Buzz agreed and, together, they prepared the climb back down the dresser. Before Woody began his descent, however, he turned to Buzz.

"Thanks again, Buzz," he said with a genuine smile, "for not giving up on me and all and being a friend when I needed one most."

Buzz felt something inside him flutter at Woody's words and smiled a goofy smile.

"Don't mention it, cowboy," he had managed to say before Woody turned around and actually began to climb down.

And as Buzz watched Woody make his way back to the bed, Buzz couldn't help feeling he had just missed out on the chance to turn one of his dreams into reality.

* * *

**Please review and I'll work on getting some new stories into this collection. (And I won't take it down this time!)**


	4. No Way to Switch Back

**So, here's the first **_**new**_** oneshot for the collection. (Perhaps this will bring my reviewers back *coughhintcough*) Haha. Anyway, this has a bit of a darker theme. Nothing too dark to warrant an M rating or anything, but kind of dark for Toy Story. If you think this fandom is full of happy-go-lucky toys you may want to reconsider. I wanted to capture more of Buzz's Demo Mode and even then, the darker side of him having it. **

**Just to reiterate… I don't own any of the characters…or the song at the end.**

* * *

.:No Way to Switch Back:.

* * *

Buzz was worried. He was very worried; and if Buzz Lightyear was worried about something, everyone else should be so as well. Buzz had done himself and everyone the favor of separating himself form everyone immediately after Bonnie had left for Sunnyside. Why, you ask? What reason would Buzz Lightyear have to be worried? Enough so to separate himself from everyone else?

The reason was simple enough: during her playtime, Bonnie had been curious and explored every inch of her newly acquired toys. Meaning, when she came to Buzz and saw his battery compartment screwed on, she instantly became curious of what it covered.

In simpler words…Bonnie had discovered the switch that sent Buzz to Demo Mode.

Buzz had immediately felt the change, but hadn't been able to react to it until his owner was out of the room. Having experienced this before back at Sunnyside, Buzz knew what was going to happen to him and in what order. This time, however, he was going to fight it. He didn't want to go back to Demo Mode. Who knows what his other half could accomplish while in control. Jessie had told him he had hit her and a few others while in Demo Mode the first time. Buzz didn't want to hurt his friends any more—especially Jessie. The haunted look in her eyes as she recounted the event created a big knot of guilt inside Buzz's stomach, and when she reach up to rub the offending cheek, he had had to hold himself back from throwing himself out Bonnie's second-floor window.

Buzz shut his eyes—both from the surge of pain that had shot through him just then and to rid of the picture of a hurt Jessie.

He managed to stumble out into the hallway before the pain was too great to carry on. He collapsed to his knees and balled his fists against the floor as he fought off the wave of blackness threatening to pull him back out to sea. A sea where nothing but torture surely awaited both him and his friends.

_Come on…what'cha fighting for? _

Buzz widened his eyes at the voice in his head. It was undoubtedly his, but it possessed an eerie change to it. It sounded deeper, malicious, and it frightened Buzz. This hadn't happened back at Sunnyside.

_She flipped the switch; you have to switch with me. You can't fight it._

"Just…watch me," Buzz gritted between his teeth. It was getting harder to speak, to walk…

To fight…

_What're you worried about? I'll take good care 'a your friends! _The snicker that resounded through his mind sent shivers down Buzz's back. _'Specially that cowgirl._

Mustering strength from somewhere, Buzz snapped his eyes open.

"You keep away from her!" he shouted.

The disgusting snicker echoed within his head again and brought Buzz back to his knees.

"I…swear…" he gasped. "Touch her and I'll…"

_You'll what? I'mma part 'a you. You wanna hurt me, you're gonna be hurting yourself. Besides, what'cha making idle threats for? In just a few minutes, I'll be in control. _

"I'm not letting you take over again," Buzz grumbled, using the leg of a table to pull himself back to his feet. "Last time you hurt my friends."

_Mmmmh…I remember that. Tell me, does that pretty cowgirl still got that mark I gave her last time? It sure matched her hair._

"Shut up!" he yelled, managing to drag his feet further and further down the hall.

_No, _you_ shut up! You know what's it like being trapped like this? Oh, no, that's right…you don't 'cause you're always on top! Ever since you were opened ten years ago, I've been waiting for an opportunity to make myself known…_

"Go away…"

_And those goons at that daycare were the key to unlocking me!_

"Go away!"

_Now, with the flip of a switch, I'm ready to play! With that little girl, that cowboy friend of yours_..._ and that cowgirl…_

"**Go away!"**

Buzz found himself back on his knees. He was almost to the Anderson's bedroom. He had no idea what he could do once he got there, but at least he'd be further from his friends.

Further from Jessie.

"Buzz?"

Or not...

Why did she have to follow? Buzz bemoaned in his head. Why her out of everyone else?

_Well, well…look who came to check up on ya._

Jessie was a bit stunned when she saw Buzz on his knees out in the hallway. What on Earth was he doing out here? As she carefully approached him, another question floated through her head: why was he shaking and breathing so hard?  
"Jessie…" her name came out in a short gasp. "Get away."

"W-What?"

Buzz turned to look at her and she stepped back merely from the fear in his eyes.

"Get away from me! Now! Run!"

"W-Why? What's going on, Buzz?"

Buzz grunted in pain suddenly and Jessie ran to aid him, despite his shouts for her to run from him.

"Buzz?" she helped him back to his knees. "Please…w-what's wrong?"

"My… Demo Mode," Buzz whispered so quietly Jessie barely caught it. Once she processed his answer however, she suddenly understood Buzz's fear. Her cheek started to tingle all of a sudden too.

"Can we do anything?" she asked.

_Nothing but sit back and watch._

"No…" Buzz growled, both at Jessie and the voice inside him.

_You feel it, don't you, Buzz? The heaviness in your eyelids? How your limbs aren't responding to your commands anymore?_

It was true, for Buzz found his arms heavy as he tried bringing them to his head in a sorry attempt to dull the pain.

"You… h-hurt her…" he mumbled, again gasping for breath.

_No promises. Now you get to know what it's like to be the horse while I experience the glory of being the king!_

Jessie stood to the side watching Buzz struggle with the demon inside him. She was scared. What could she do? Should she call for Woody? No…she didn't want him to get involved. Unless things started to go south, she thought as she watched Buzz clutch his head and continue muttering to whatever he was hearing.

"Buzz…"

"Jessie, I said… run."

"B-But I can't! I won't!"

"Do you want to get hurt?" Buzz shouted at her, hoping perhaps he could scare her away. "If you don't leave…I can't promise you'll be okay…"

He let out a shout of pain again before he let out a final "No!" in defiance. In the blink of an eye, he was on the ground again, lying still.

"B-Buzz?"

Heeding Buzz's warning, she approached him cautiously.

"Buzz, are you alright?"

She was about to kneel before him when his hand reached out and grabbed her right ankle to which Jessie let out a stifled yell.

The toy lying before her looked up at her then, and the sight greeting Jessie shook her to her core. The eyes sneering up at her held absolutely no emotion at all and the grin plastered on his face Jessie could only describe as creepy.

Buzz had been right. His Demo Mode was back.

_"Hello, cowgirl…" _

_~ It's too late to look back_

_I've got no way to look back_

_It's too late to look back_

_Ain't okay, I've got no way to switchback ~_

* * *

**The song that spurred all this on was Switchback by Celldweller (appropriate, huh?). Please review and more will come! **


	5. Nicknames

**So, there seems to have been some confusion about the last oneshot. It was a oneshot people, there isn't anymore to the story. However, because so many people wanted more to it, I've decided to write a "sequel" to it. This isn't it though (I'm keeping you all in suspense!) because I'm mean like that. ;)**

**Anyways, this is another **_**oneshot**_** centered around Buzz and how naïve and adorable he gets when he's confused or puzzled about something. I was watching Toy Story 2 the other day and with his "delicious hot schmoes" line I was like BAM! I know what to write about next.**

* * *

.:Nicknames:.

* * *

Buzz. Buzzy. Buzzy Boy. Buzz Lightyear. Buzz Lightweight. Buzz Lightsnack. Buzz Lightbeer. El Buzzo. Space Boy. Space Ranger. _Mrs Nesbit._

Buzz had a lot of nicknames, none of which he was particularly fond of. Normally, one usually has one, maybe two nicknames. Buzz was fortunate enough to have many at his disposal, he just didn't like any of them.

Perhaps he just didn't appreciate them. Buzz had to admit he had never understood the purpose of nicknames. He pondered over several questions he had about them whenever he was called by one of the above names other than his own.

One, what was the point of nickname? Why can't someone just call you by your name and be done with it? Why put forth the extra effort of creating a new one?

Two, where did nicknames start? Who came up with the ludicrous idea in the first place? Did someone just say out loud one day, "Hey, Thomas is too exhausting to say, so I'm just gonna go by Tom" and everyone screamed what a genius idea it seemed to be and stole it from poor Thomas?

Three, where the _hell_ did all of his nicknames come from? What the heck did they mean? Buzzy Boy? Light_beer_? He understood El Buzzo and Mrs Nesbit (though he always shuddered at the latter—usually used by Woody).

Speaking of the cowboy, Buzz realized he was the one who granted Buzz the majority of his names, maybe he could let Buzz in on the secrets of the crazy world of nicknames.

Unlucky for Buzz, Woody was nowhere to be seen the entire day. After playtime that morning, Bonnie had misplaced Woody. Buzz vaguely remembered her setting Woody down behind the music stand on the piano downstairs, but wasn't sure. Plus, he was too lazy to travel all the way downstairs even if he was certain that was where the cowboy was.

Sighing in dejection, Buzz meandered around the room, looking for another pal to consult his troubles with. He was in middle of sighing when he was tackled to the ground with a yodel.

Well, if Woody wasn't around, who better to talk to than Jessie?

"Got'cha, Buzzy!"

Buzz finished his sigh. At least she had already brought up the point he wanted addressed.

Buzz rolled onto his back to address the cowgirl. She still stayed above him, propping herself up on her elbows. Normally, Buzz would have been reduced to a blushing fool any other day and he was pleasantly surprised when he discovered he wasn't blushing from their close proximity or averting his eyes from her stunning gaze.

In fact, Buzz didn't feel affected by her at all right now. Perhaps it was because he was so badly troubled? Somewhere—whether it was a random toy in a dark recess of Bonnie's room or the angels from above, he didn't know—somewhere, however he heard a disappointed-sounding sigh and a voice announcing it had wished Buzz was acting more in-character around his significant other.

Weird.

Buzz shook his head; he was sure he was going crazy from thinking so hard.

"You gonna speak to me, space boy, or should I go to leave ya stare at the ceiling like an idiot?" Jessie brought him back.

"Uh…" Well, at least he was still stuttering around her—the sigh from above changed into an applause. "Uh, sorry…Jessie. I've just had a lot on my mind today."

"Like what?" she asked as she finally got off him and let Buzz sit up.

"Um…" Buzz trailed off.

He had _really_ wanted to talk about this with Woody. Sure, the cowboy could be an ass sometimes, but he was also really good at knowing when Buzz was seriously puzzled by something or just wanted to annoy him with his naïveté. Anyway, Woody always knew how to make the space ranger feel better in any situation and suddenly spewing his thoughts and troubles on someone different didn't feel the same.

Still, it _was _Jessie…

"Well?" Jessie pressed.

Buzz looked up at her, sighed, and asked, "Jessie, what's the point of nicknames?"

Jessie stood there and blinked for a minute. What a peculiar question; though, when she thought about it, it _wasn't_ that peculiar coming from Buzz.

"I never though 'a that before," she mumbled, more to herself than the person who had asked.

Buzz wished he could've sweat dropped at that moment.

"Thanks anyway," he huffed as he turned and began to walk away dejectedly.

"Hey, wait! I ain't done!" she called after him.

Buzz stopped and turned back to her. "But you said you never even thought about it before."

"That don't mean I can't help ya!" Jessie exclaimed. "What's bothering you about nicknames—aside from their meaning?"

"Why do I have so many?" he asked.

"Well… people usually give nicknames to people they care about, whether as a friend or something more. Like with me, you and Woody call me Jess 'cause I'm your friend, right?"

Buzz nodded. "Right."

"Well then there's your reason!" Jessie said. "You have so many nicknames 'cause you have so many friends!"

"I don't think when Woody came up with _Lightbeer_ he was thinking of me as a friend…"

"Well, people give nicknames to their enemies too, I guess. Just look at Stinky Pete."

Buzz sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I just don't get it! _Why?_ Why can't I just be Buzz and that be good enough for everyone? Hamm doesn't have a nickname, Potato-Head doesn't have one! Neither does Rex, or Dolly, or-."

"Buzz, I get it!" Jessie cut him off, sparing him the breath of listing off every toy in the room. "Would ya stop freakin' out over this? Nicknames are no big deal. Some people have some, some people don't. It don't mean anything. Tell ya the truth, I wonder what made Woody ever call me Jess in the first place." She looked up in thought at this and was silent for a while. Then, a twinkle came to her eyes as she looked to Buzz slyly. Buzz felt his stomach tighten. He never liked that look.

"Speakin' of which," Jessie added, "Why do _you_ call me Jess, Buzz? Huh?"

"I-I don't know…it just…slips?" he replied lamely.

Jessie looked a bit disheartened at that. "Oh," was her only response.

Buzz saw the sparkle fade from her eyes and wished to bring it back. He thought on what to say. Why _did_ he call her Jess? What he said had been true; it did just slip on occasion, but there had to be another reason why he said it.

"Well…" Buzz added, somewhat nervously only adding to the applause from beyond the fourth wall, "I also call you Jess when I'm concerned. I call you Jess because I like how it sounds too. I…also call you it because I…like…you."

The last three words were nothing more than a mumble, but Jessie heard each word loud and clear. A grin soon found itself plastered on her face.

"Then, what if I only called ya Buzzy and Space Boy and Ranger simply 'cause I like you too?" she questioned.

It took Buzz a few seconds to process that Jessie had just admitted she like him, but once he did, he froze and stared at her, dumbstruck.

"I…guess that's okay, then," he managed to utter.

Jessie smirked. "I call ya Buzzy 'cause I think it's cute and—like you said to me—sometimes Space Boy and Ranger just slip out." She giggled at the look still present on Buzz's face. "You can't let stuff like this affect you so much, Buzz. Nicknames are just nicknames. I don't know _why_ they're used—in fact, I don't think anyone knows why. They just are."

Buzz finally came out of the shock of Jessie saying she liked him and sighed (again!).

"Feel any better?" Jessie asked him.

"I guess," Buzz replied. _I'm still going to talk to Woody about it,_ he added in his thoughts.

True, he now knew why _Jessie_ used nicknames for him, but that still didn't answer the big question on why they existed in the first place. Perhaps Jessie was right and no one really _did_ know why.

"Hey," Jessie said, snapping Buzz out of yet another reverie, "to get you back to your normal self and not this depressed one you're showin' me now, how about you an' I go and give every toy in this room their own nickname?"

Buzz actually managed a smile at that. His smile grew when he saw Jessie smiling back.

"I think I'd like that."

"Well then, come on! We've got a lot of names to give!"

Buzz eagerly followed Jessie as she bounded over to Hamm and Slinky who were playing chess. As Buzz caught up with her he decided, though he didn't feel like he got much accomplished today, he was glad Jessie managed to make him feel better about the whole thing.

She said she liked him too. That was major bonus points. Buzz would have to figure out how to begin expressing his like for her more often now.

_Perhaps a new nickname?_ he thought with a devilish grin.

* * *

**Yeah, I just couldn't resist the Buzz/Jessie. Anyway, please review as always and I'll try and get the sequel to **_**No Way to Switch Back**_** up next. **


	6. Break Me Down, Bring Me Back

**Well here it is! The anxiously-awaited (at least, I hope) sequel to ****No Way to Switch Bac****k****. Thank you to all who reviewed that story with such praise that spurred me on to write the sequel. Hopefully it won't disappoint you. *crosses fingers***

**Anyway, again the darker theme continues, and there is a bit of language so be warned in case you're against that kind of stuff.**

**Oh, and one last thing: Hopefully you'll be able to distinguish which italics are Jessie's thoughts and which italics are Buzz speaking to his Demo Mode. Sorry if it gets confusing.**

* * *

.:Break Me Down, Bring Me Back:.

* * *

"Hello, _cowgirl_."

Jessie couldn't move. Despite how much she wished her feet to run, to kick the toy in front of her, to do _anything_, they wouldn't obey. She felt like Bonnie had super glued her to the floor. The glint in Buzz's now cold blue eyes and the smirk present of his face caused her to remain still. They held her captive.

As the toy before her got to his feet—Jessie refused to call him Buzz—she searched for any trace of the toy that had been there just moments ago. She studied his eyes, searching every inch of them for even the smallest hint that Buzz was still back there somewhere…fighting for control.

She couldn't detect anything.

"Look, Temptress, I know I'm charming and all, but are you going to gaze at me all night?" he said with slight disgust—but mainly amusement—in a voice too similar to Buzz's for her comfort.

Jessie glared.

"I'm not _gazing_ at _you_," she spat. "I was looking for Buzz."

"I am Buzz."

"No, you're not. The Buzz I know doesn't have that cold look in his eyes. His eyes are a brighter, more _beautiful_ shade of blue."

"I _am_ Buzz."

"No you're not!" Jessie snapped. "You're just some…some…_curse_! If Buzz hadn't been built with a Demo Mode you wouldn't even be a problem! You're_ not _Buzz!_"_

Jessie didn't see it coming; she hadn't even registered what had happened until her cheek began to sting and she opened her eyes just to see a white, plastic arm swing back to grab her chin.

"I already told you _bitch_, I _am_ Buzz."

Despite the pain from her cheek and the grip he had her chin in, Jessie refused to back down in the slightest, choosing instead to match the toy's glare.

"Well I don't believe you," she said in something close to a growl. "I refuse to believe it."

'Buzz' opened his mouth to shoot a reply back in the cowgirl's face, but she beat him to it.

"I _watched_ you overpower Buzz. I watched you _hurt_ him; break him down until he was vulnerable enough for you to take over. If Bonnie hadn't touched that switch on his back you wouldn't have been able to do anything! You're just a defect!"

Again, Jessie felt pain on her cheek—the other one this time, however—and guessed that 'Buzz' had hit her again. Before she had time to regain her composure, he had grabbed her wrists and pulled her just inches from his face.

"I don't remember you being this irritating last time," he growled. "I don't care what you say about me, there's nothing you can do to get your _precious_ Buzz back. I can easily overpower you if you think you're strong enough to get to my switch so don't even consider it. I was stupid enough to let you and your idiotic friends get away with it before, but it _won't_ happen again; especially by you."

Throughout his entire little tirade, his grip on her arms had been tightening more and more and it had finally gotten to the point where Jessie had flinched. She bit her lip to keep from expressing her pain out loud, refusing to give in to this Buzz no matter how much he hurt her. She had to be strong; Buzz would do the same if it was him in this position.

"I won't have to do a thing to you, 'cause Bonnie'll be the one to get Buzz back one she flips your switch again tomorrow during playtime," she said, actually managing a smirk.

"And why would she even think to do that?" 'Buzz' questioned, actually sounding a bit puzzled.

Jessie honestly had no idea if Bonnie would even remember she had flipped Buzz's switch today or why she would switch him back to 'play' even if she did. Jessie had never witnessed Demo Buzz being played with and had no idea if any changes were noticeable during playtime—she hoped his sayings would be altered so Bonnie would be confused and flip him back to 'play'—but she couldn't say for sure.

Apparently, her conflicting thoughts showed on her face for she saw 'Buzz' smirk and say, "I knew it. You know that girl won't think to switch me back because she will have _no_ reason to!"

"Fine! Then I'll just do it myself!" Jessie shouted.

"Hey!" 'Buzz' shouted as she tore herself from his grasp and jumped behind him. He turned to face her, a stern look on his face. "I already told you: I can easily overpower you."

"Try me, _fake_ ranger!"

'Buzz' clenched his fists. "_Fine_," he growled.

He charged at Jessie, but Jessie, being the agile cowgirl she was, easily jumped out of the way, quickly moving herself behind the space toy. She eyed his battery compartment, a sparkle in her eyes.

_Don't worry, Buzz, _she thought. _I _will_ get you back._

Grabbing him from behind, she yanked at the battery compartment with all her might. Lucky for her, Bonnie hadn't screwed in the screws completely since she was so little; they would come out just as easy without a screwdriver.

With a yell, 'Buzz' flipped backwards behind Jessie—some of his 'Space Ranger Training' she was sure—and pushed her to the floor before the screws could come loose. Jessie grunted as she came in contact with the hard wood below her but cried out when Buzz put one foot on her back and yanked her arms back behind her.

"Nice try, _Temptress_, but you're no match for me!" he boasted, jabbing a finger her way; the scene all too familiar to one at Sunnyside minus a few toys.

Jessie struggled to break free from his hold but regretfully, Jessie had to admit he was the stronger of them. Slowly, Jessie could feel her morale decreasing.

There still had to be a way to get Buzz back though. Surely she wouldn't have to wait for Bonnie to flip his switch again. She supposed she could gather all the toys together and they could hold him down while somebody did it themselves. That's what Woody explained they had done to him at Sunnyside.

Although…that had resulted in his Spanish Mode coming to fruition and—despite how much Jessie found herself enjoying that side of him—she didn't want to have another television fall on him just to bring the _real_ Buzz back.

Before she had a chance to really consider a better method, Jessie found herself being flipped over and soon pinned down by 'Buzz' that same creepy smirk on his face.

"You know," he said. "Despite how troublesome you have been tonight, your power seems to still have gotten through to me. You really are a temptress, aren't you?"

"I don't try to be when it comes to creeps like you," Jessie said back, glowering at him from her position on the floor.

Despite the insult, the smirk never left his face as he leaned in closer to her. Jessie squirmed beneath him, but with both of his knees on either side of her cloth body, Jessie was trapped.

"I like your feisty behavior," he practically breathed in her face. "I find it very…_attracting_."

Jessie merely gulped as he inched even closer to her face—particularly her lips. She had always dreamed about what her and Buzz's first kiss would be like, but never had she dreamt it would be like this. This wasn't even Buzz!

_C'mon, Buzz, you got to fight this, _she thought with a grimace, turning her face away as much as she could. _Before things get ugly._

As if an answer to her prayers, 'Buzz' stopped inches from her lips. A grunt caused Jessie to open eyes she hadn't even realized she shut. Averting her gaze to him, she found his eyes closed and an irritated expression on his face as he growled quietly.

"Damn it," he uttered. "How do you still have the power to fight?"

Taking this moment of vulnerability to her advantage, Jessie quickly got out from under the space toy.

_I told you, you're not going to hurt Jessie._

Jessie watched Demo Buzz now struggle with Buzz inside of him. Instead of possessing fear for the ranger as she had before when it had been him in pain, now she only held hope; hope Buzz could pull himself out.

_Stand down. Stand down now and things will be much easier._

"Bullshit!" 'Buzz' yelled suddenly, startling Jessie who was still watching from a few feet away. "You can't do anything! You're just talk!"

As if to prove some point, 'Buzz' leapt at her again, shoving her against the wall and glaring at her menacingly. She cringed at the wild look in his still cold eyes, but a spark of hope was ignited within her when she saw a sparkle in their depths that was undoubtedly Buzz.

"Buzz," she called out as if to cheer him on. "You can do this! You can regain control!"

"Shut up!" 'Buzz' shouted at her, pulling back a fist and aiming it at her face. "He's not coming back!"

_Yes, I am! You stupid fool; I told you I'm _not_ letting you hurt Jessie!_

"Well you're too late!" 'Buzz' snapped.

Jessie closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable punch, yet it never came. She opened her eyes again, only to find his fist mere _inches_ from her face. The toy in front of her was struggling again. His arm shook but wouldn't move as though he was losing control of his motor skills.

Just like Buzz had before he had gone under.

"C'mon Buzz!" she shouted again. "You can do it, I know you can!"

"Jess-ie…"

The utterance of her name barely made it past the toy's lips, yet even in broken syllables Jessie recognized the voice as Buzz's.

"Buzz?"

'Buzz' dropped to his knees before her, mumbling incoherent words the entire time. Jessie picked up on a few curses at Buzz and herself but chose to ignore them in favor of keeping an eye on the scene before her.

_Why won't you come quietly? Can't you see you weren't made to be in my place?_

"I'm not…going back," 'Buzz' mumbled under his breath. "Now that I've tasted what it's like to be king…I'm not gonna go back to bein' the horse."

_Unfortunately, you don't have much of a say in that matter._

Jessie watched 'Buzz' claw at his head for a minute, his face still contorted with pain, until, with one final shout in defiance, he fell to hands and knees.

"Damn you!"

Jessie didn't know what to do for a minute. Still uncertain of what had transpired, she couldn't be certain if the toy heaving before her on his hands and knees was really Buzz or not.

"B-Buzz?" she questioned carefully, quietly.

She knelt down to his level as his breathing calmed somewhat. Blue irises rose to meet hers. They held nothing but absolute care and concern. Jessie grinned.

"Jessie…are you okay?"

* * *

**Please leave a review to let me know I didn't fail with this sequel. *fingers still crossed* I'll work hard to get some more stories up, so stayed tuned! **

**And remember people…they're **_**oneshots**_**! ;)**


	7. Seal it With a Kiss

**You guys are too persuasive. ;) **_**Another **_**sequel? Well, you all asked for it and I just can't let my loyal reviewers down. **

**Okay, viola! The **_**final**_** *glares at reviewers* oneshot to this little now-multi-chaptered story.**

* * *

.:Seal It With a Kiss:.

* * *

"Jessie…are you okay?"

For a second, Jessie merely stared at Buzz. She was so relieved he had managed to come back so easily it was getting hard to believe. The concerned look shining in his blue orbs never wavered however, and that was all the proof she needed.

"Oh, Buzz!" she just managed to utter before throwing herself onto him in a desperate hug.

A bit rattled still from all that had happened, Buzz took a minute in realizing that he was in fact in control of his body and his actions again and sighed in relief. He listened for a minute, but when he couldn't detect a trace of his alter ego inside him, he grinned and hugged Jessie back, relishing in the comfort she brought.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Buzz," Jessie told him. He picked up the shaky tone to her voice and realized this whole ordeal must have frightened her as much as it had him. "I was so worried."

"Me, too." It was a lame thing to say back he knew, but he couldn't put everything he wanted to say to her into words right now. All the apologies, explanations, everything was just a jumble of words in his head right now.

Jessie pulled back from their hug and Buzz felt at ease by the smile plastered on her face and the glistening sparkle in her eyes.

Almost.

"Jessie," Buzz said after finally managing to get some of his thoughts straightened out. "He… I-I… My Demo Mode… You weren't hurt, right?"

In an instant, the smile vanished from her cherubic face and the light in her eyes was extinguished as dark plagued them once again.

Buzz gulped when Jessie didn't immediately respond and averted her eyes away from him.

"Right?" Buzz reiterated the last part of his question, a desperate undertone to it. He was begging for her to say she wasn't hurt.

"I was, but…"

That was all he needed to hear. His heart had already shattered into a million pieces that lay at the bottom of his stomach.

"…but, Buzz you can't blame yourself!" Jessie finished hastily. "It's not your fault! It wasn't even you!"

"What did I do?" Buzz merely asked in a hollow voice.

"_He_ hit me twice and _he_ held me down on the floor, but that's it! I'm fine now, Buzz! Please," Jessie whispered, taking hold of his hand, "don't blame yourself."

"How can I not blame myself, Jessie?" he asked in a bitter tone. "It may not have been me hurting you, but it was my body. My hands…" he muttered as he reached a hand up to caress her cheek, "did this to you."

"Buzz, please," she nearly begged. "I know this is hard on you; it was hard on me too, having to watch you endure that pain and be overtaken by him. You have to understand though, Buzz, I don't blame you. You know Woody and everyone else wouldn't blame you if they knew too."

Buzz sighed and dropped his hand from her face. He held her gaze for a while and could tell she was sincere in her words. She _didn't_ blame him. For anything.

"You aren't repulsed by me?" he asked next. "You're not scared to be around me?"

Jessie smiled a bit at his words. "'Course I'm not scared of ya, Buzz. I admit, it was scary at first, but the fact that you were able to regain control, and so quickly as well, gives me no reason to be scared should it happen again. I could never be repulsed by ya, Buzz. You're too adorable."

Buzz managed to smile a bit at her last sentence and Jessie felt the tension begin to ease as she saw him blush.

"I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if I found out you were scared of me or hated me," he spoke. "I…I'd feel so lost."

"Well, you don't have any reason to worry," she told him. "_Nothing_ you could do will turn me away from you, Buzz."

Buzz smiled and he carefully leaned in to plant a chaste kiss upon her lips. Jessie felt elated. Even through all that had happened, their love still stayed pure and had held strong. If this hadn't ended their relationship, Jessie doubted anything ever could.

"You're amazing, Jessie," Buzz whispered as he pulled away. "I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"Well, I try," she replied with an innocent smile.

"Well sometimes you try too hard," Buzz answered, matching her smile. "You're too amazing for me."

"Nonsense, space ranger; you're pretty amazing yourself."

Buzz blushed harder at her praise.

"I promise, Jessie, I won't let this ever happen again," he told her, taking her hand and gazing softly into her eyes.

"I know you won't," she whispered back. Smirking, she added, "Now seal it with a kiss."

And as they leaned into each other once more, Buzz knew that he'd always have Jessie there for him in his times of need. No matter what happened to either of them in the future, they'd always remain by each other's side and their love would continue to grow.

Buzz swore to himself then and there that he would work hard to suppress his alter ego so no harm would come to her ever again.

She was perfection. Though he knew he had his flaws, it was nice to know that he was and would always be perfect enough for Jessie.

* * *

**Short, but hopefully sweet (and not cheesy). Review please, but no more sequels! lol What else can I possibly add? On second thought, don't answer that. I'll be back with a new oneshot soon and I'll try not to leave any loose ends this time. **


	8. The Wonders of Wikipedia

.:The Wonders of Wikipedia:.

As Andy grew into his teenage years, it was rare of him to leave the house, let alone his room. This left many of his forgotten toys cramped in his toy box more often than ever before. Sure, he had gone to school every day unless he was ill, but now that it was summer break, Andy basically locked himself in his room for the majority of the days until his mom threatened to break down his door and take away his laptop unless he came out.

The toys heard a knocking on the bedroom door and already knew what was to come.

"Andy, come out of your room!" his mom cried from the other side. "It's summer! I don't want you spending the entire season locked in your dark room! Get out here; I'm taking you and Molly to the park to get some exercise. I knew I never should've bought you both those laptops for Christmas."

Andy huffed the toys heard him roll back in his chair.  
"Alright, mom, I'll be right down."

The toys waited until they were sure Andy and his family had left the house before Woody cracked opened the toy box lid. Immediately, all the toys leapt from the box, ecstatic at their first opportunity to move around in two whole days.

It wasn't long until Rex had called everyone's attention over to Andy's laptop. Surprisingly, it wasn't to show them another game he had discovered, but, as the toys gathered around, they saw a website was displayed rather than a game.

"What's Wikipedia?" Buzz asked, studying the gray globe-like depiction in the left-hand corner of the screen.

"I don't know," Woody replied. "A website, apparently."

"Really? We would've never guessed, cowboy," Jessie joked.

"Well it is!"

"It looks like Andy was doing research of some kind," Rex said, as he scrolled down the page using a foot. "What's the Holocaust?"

"Isn't that what Andy's summer project is over?" Buzz mentioned.

"Does it have anything to do with money?" Jessie asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? 'Caust'…'cost'… It kinda sounds the same!"

"And you call me out for something I say," Woody mumbled under his breath.

"What's it really about, Rex?" Mr Potato-Head asked.

"Um, it happened during a war known as World War II and involved a genocide of nearly six million people in Europe known as Jews," he announced as he read from the page. "The name comes from the Greek words _hólos_, meaning 'whole', and _kaustós_, meaning 'burnt'."

"Wow, Jessie, your guess was way off the money! Get it?" Hamm commented, causing Potato-Head to chuckle and Jessie to shoot him a glare.

As Rex continued to read more of the page, he grimaced and turned to the rest of the toys.  
"Can we look at something else?" he asked. "I don't really like this topic. It's frightening."

Woody shrugged. "Sure. Why don't we try typing in some of our names and see what pops up?"

"Ooh! Okay!" Rex quickly brightened at the suggestion.

Sitting on his knees, Woody entered his own name into the search line at the top of the site.

"He would do himself first…" Potato-Head grumbled.

Jessie and Buzz snickered.

He pressed enter and the laptop flashed to another screen.

_**Woody may refer to: short form of Woodrow (name); nickname of a family name, such as Woodard; woody plant, a plant that uses wood as its structural tissue…**_

"Woodrow?" Jessie repeated with a smirk. "So that's your real name?"

"No! My name's just Woody!"

"Is your last name Woodard then?" Hamm asked next.

"Woodrow Woodard," Buzz muttered, scratching his chin. "It's kinda catchy, I suppose."

Woody chose to ignore his friends as he skimmed the rest of the page.

_**A name or nickname of: Woody Allen, actor or director; Woodrow Wilson, American President; Sheriff Woody, character in the **_**Toy Story**_** movies, California…**_

"Aha!" the cowboy exclaimed. "This one is me!"

He clicked the link and again, they were taken to a different page. After the page had loaded, the toys were met with a picture of the toy himself.

"Well, whadya know, Woody? You're on the Interweb!" Jessie said.

"Inter_net_, Jess," Woody half-heartedly corrected her. "And I bet we're all on here." He scrolled down his page. "It lists our creation and characteristics and… what's this? Appearances?" He knitted his eyebrows together as he read his supposed appearance in something called Toy Story—and there where three of them!

"What's Toy Story?" Buzz asked, having been reading over Woody's shoulder the entire time.

"Beats me," Woody replied. "Whatever it is, it's a perfect description of our lives."

"Strange," all the other toys mumbled.

"Oooh! Look my name up!" Rex shouted. "See if I'm on there!"

"Hang on, Rex, I want to check something real quick," Buzz said.

Kneeling next to Woody, he placed his hand on the mouse pad and moved the screen back up to the picture of Woody and began reading the box beneath it.

"Who's Mr Andrew Volkman?" Buzz asked.

"Why're you askin' me?" Woody asked back.

"Because it's listed as your alias."

"Does that mean I can call you Andrew, Woody?" Jessie cut in. "Please? Can I?"

"No, you most certainly can not. I have never heard of this Andrew Volkman and most certainly have no relation to him."

Buzz scanned the rest of the column without much interest until he came to one bullet which sent a smirk crawling across his face.

"Where's Bo?" the space ranger asked suddenly.

"In Molly's room, most likely," Woody responded. "Why?"

Jessie peered over Buzz's shoulder and saw what he was looking at. She giggled.

"Well, seeing as she's listed as your 'significant other', you'd think you'd want to be by her every waking moment," she explained.

"Hey now, that's not funny," Woody said. "Just 'cause we like each other doesn't make us each other's 'significant other'."

"You sure?" Buzz asked, his eyebrows raised and smirk still present.

"Can we look up someone else now?"

"Getting a little tense, aren't ya?" Potato-Head questioned knowingly.

Woody huffed. "'Kay, Rex it's your turn."

XxX

Soon, every toy had been looked up on Wikipedia except two toys.

"I think we should do Buzz next," Hamm spoke up. "I'm betting he has a whole lot more information than we did."

"Hey! What about me?" Jessie quipped. "Why do I hafta go last?"

"Eh, you're probably pretty similar to Woody," Hamm basically brushed her off. "Buzzy, you're up."

Buzz took a seat back in front of the laptop and typed his name in the search bar. Upon pressing enter, a new page was brought up displaying a picture of the ranger himself just as Woody's page had done.

"Sheesh, why do you and Woody get pictures and the rest of us just get a paragraph description?" Potato-Head griped.

"Your page is longer than the rest of ours, too!" Hamm added after having scrolled up and down the entire length of the page.

"I can't explain it," Buzz said. He really had no idea why his page was this long. He didn't think he was _that_ important.

"Hey, look at this," Woody said, pointing to a piece of the text under a caption reading **Cultural Impact**.

_**On October 2007, readers of the **_**Empire**_** voted Buzz number one of the 20 greatest Pixar characters. They also rated him the 94**__**th **__**greatest movie character of all time…**_

Buzz simply sat there and blinked. He was that popular? He had no idea. He remembered seeing the hundreds of him back in Al's Toy Barn, but really hadn't thought much of it. He figured all toys had that many of them made.

Potato-Head groaned again. "Man, Buzz, way to make us look bad."

"Hey, it's not like I made the page!" he found himself shooting back.

Potato-Head just scoffed and mumbled something about the site being biased.

Woody, who had been reading more of Buzz's page found something else that intrigued him. Enough so to make him smirk.

_Oh, I found the perfect blackmail._

"Hey, Buzz," he said, "How's your romance with Jessie coming along?"

"What?" Jessie yelped.

"R-R-Romance?" Buzz spluttered.

Woody simply chuckled and read more from the page.

_**Perhaps unexpectedly, Buzz Lightyear the space ranger toy enjoys his closest personal relationships with two cowboy dolls: his best friend in the trilogy is Sheriff Woody Pride, who along with Buzz is the main protagonist of the three films, and by the end of**_**Toy Story 2**_**, he has developed a crush on Jessie the Cowgirl, which is consummated with their romance in**_**Toy Story 3**_**…**_

"Who writes this stuff?" Jessie asked.

"I don't have a crush on Jessie!" Buzz defended, and then added weakly: "Well, not anymore…"

Hamm snickered. "Yeah, now it's bloomed to a full-fledged romance."

Buzz glanced nervously at Jessie only to find her smiling and shrugging. She didn't seem to be letting it affect her, so he decided he should just pass it off as well.

It was just a website after all.

"Jessie's also listed as your significant other, Buzz," Woody added.

This just caused Buzz to blush and when he turned to look at Jessie this time, saw she was blushing as well.

Buzz heard a wolf whistle from behind him but didn't bother to see who had done it. Oh well. He supposed it was only fair since Bo had been listed as Woody's significant other.

"Can we please look at me now?" Jessie whined. Secretly, she just wanted to see if it listed Buzz as her significant other. She had a feeling it would and couldn't help but hope it did.

Woody huffed again and clicked a link of her name from Buzz's page. As the page flipped over again, Buzz couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. He was out of the spotlight for now.

Or not…

"Dang, Jessie. You have a whole paragraph describing your relationship with Buzz," Woody just had to point out.

And, sure enough, Buzz saw he was listed as Jessie's significant other.

"Lemme read what it says!" Jessie hollered, shoving Woody out of the way.

_**In **_**Toy Story 3**_** it is shown that Jessie is fond of Buzz, and he is protective of her…**_

_** Jessie first shows signs of strong feelings for Buzz during this rescue and when he is first thought to have perished after the TV set falls on him she is clearly in despair. She even kisses him on the cheek when Buzz woke up…**_

_** At the end of **_**Toy Story 3**_**, the two seem to finally seal their relationship, with Jessie taking the initiative for the two to dance an exciting paso doble which ends the movie…**_

By the time she finished reading, Buzz felt as though his face would melt off with how much he was blushing and he saw Jessie was considerably red as well.

"How is it this website seems to know more about us than we do?" Jessie questioned.

"Maybe because we're carefully constructed characters and not real and our every movement, thought, and action has been set and controlled by higher beings from the very beginning. Perhaps we're only fictional characters in an alternate universe and our entire lives have been preordained and fit into three movies for all to see?" Rex offered.

The toys all shared a thoughtful look.

"Rex, you're crazy," Mr Potato-Head ended up speaking for all of them.


End file.
